Look At Me And Tell Me What You See
by Dancing Ballerina Corpse
Summary: Link is the picture of perfection, but no one is perfect. Even when he looks in the mirror he can't reconize himself that's until he meets two certain ppl. Can these two ppl help link out of his situation so he will be able to see the real person he is?
1. Are you confused yet

**Chapter 1**

**Are you confused yet**

**

* * *

**

It was the begining of a new chapter in a certain elfs life at this time, it was the second week of the new school year. he had just entered the 10th grade. Link wasn't very fond of school but had the highest grades in the entire district, yes link was the teachers pride and treasure.

He had the perfect girlfriend, the perfect attitude, the perfect writing yes his fellow peers knew him as the definition for perfection. But link didn't see him self that way he just really felt like his whole life was a lie. When link went home everyday and looked in the mirror, he wondered who was that person staring back at him,and it scared link.

Link had just walked out of his house just in time to catch the bus, the bus driver opened the doors for link and smiled at him kindly and said " Hello there link i hope you have a SUPER-DOOPER DAY!" link then nodded and when he was out of eye contact he through a bar of soap at the drivers head, and everyone on that bus had seen link.

The driver then turned around and said " who through that beautiful smelling soap bar at my head?"

All the kids then pointed at link who was just sitting there smiling, the bus driver just smiled and said " thank you link now i can smell beautiful all day!" the bus driver then began to drive the bus again.

" Why can't i get in trouble just once like a normal kid?" link sighed

" It's because your the perfect kiss up and teachers pet thats why." a boy snickered. Link then turned to look at the boy and knew it was ness his ARCH-NEMISIS! Link just ignored the boy.

Then the bus stopped and link knew this was his stop so he and ness got off but link quickly walked away to ignore having to look at the most UGLY creature he had ever seen and that was ness's face. Link then hurried to his first class and sat down.

The teacher then had spotted link and said " What are you gonna do today link?"

link then responded " Keep my grades up pour you a cup of coffe and join the library club." link said with a fake grin.

" Oh isn't that lovely your so lovely link." the teacher then kept rambling on about how lovely he was, but link didn't really want to say what he just said. By the time the teacher was done babling class had already begun.

Link just sat there listening as she taught the lesson, see this class was his math class and it was shocking to believe this was links favorite class. I know it shocked everyone else to.

The teacher then put her book down and smiled sweetly and spoke " Class i have some wonderful news!" the class just groaned. She then continued " We have two new students!" the girls then got all jumpy and asked " Are they boys?" the teacher then nodded, and all the girls giggled.

" I would like you all to meet our to new students!" She then opened door and two boys walked in, one of them had icy blue hair with crystal colored eyes he looked amazingly beautiful which made the girls drool. The other had messy aburn hair with blue eyes he didn't look to nice but he was hottie.

"Class this is marth and roy." link just analyzed them for a moment (a/n hehe link 'analyzed') and saw that marth was very good looking he probably was concited or something, and the other probably just wanted to steal his lunch money.

Link then started to sweat cuz he needed his lunch money, link then bursted out " MY LUNCH MONEY KEEP YOUR ICKY-WINKY CLAWS AWAY OR ELSE I'LL PICK MY NOSE you monkey!" eveyone just turned to look at link like he was crazy.

zelda just sighed, link was her boyfriend and he was like a total tard. she just sighed and mumbled " Link your acting like a total tard."

The teacher then nodded her head and said " yes thats very nice link." marth just looked at link and he also 'analyzed' link. (a/n hehe) marth then walked over to the desk closest to link and sat down. Roy thought link was crazy so he took the that was further away from link, and the teacher began teaching again.

The whole period all the girls and yoshi just kept gazing at marth and this made marth feel very awkward, yoshi kept writing notes to marth saying " What do you feed those buns?" and marth blushed knowing what exactly yoshi ment, and to marth,yoshi was a green booger thingy with shoes.

Link saw the note and just kept glaring at yoshi because he felt jealous but why would link feel jealous? That's the only thing that made link's brain scream all day.Link was confused with his feelings what was he feeling, link didn't know it marth felt the same way.After 45min. class had ended and link had to go to his second class gym, links least favorite subject.

Link walked and right then and their his brain went boom. There he was marth standing there with roy just talking, link didn't know why he felt funny around marth it wasn't that he liked it was more of ' There's something about you thats not normal' kinda feeling. And it reminded of someone, marth reminded him of his self.( a/n marth and link don't like each other!)

Roy then spotted link just staring at marth and this made him smirk he then started to walk over to link. Link then screamed in his mind when he saw roy was over to him, and the first thing link was worried about was his 'lunch money'.

Roy then reached link and said " Hi my names roy." link just sighed mentally he then knew his lunch money was safe then he said " Hello my name is link and it's a pleasure to meet you." roy then knew link feel in the category of nerd, but that didn't him from talking to him.

" Hey i noticed that you were staring at my friend marth and i was wondering if you had a thing for him?" link then froze ifhe were to die he would want it to be right now. He hesitated but answered back " No not at all." roy then smirked " So then were you staring at him?" link was about to tell roy until marth came over with his face all flustered and he grabbed roys hand and made roy face him.

" I'm so sorry if my friend here caused you any trouble if you hadn't noticed he has mental issues, yes i know it isn't very shocking my best friend here is crazy, now come on roy it's time to take your pills." marth sneered as he pulled roy away.

Roy struggled to get away from marth's grip but it was no use he then turned to link and said " Hey link um if you want you can have lunch with me and marth and then we can talk about how you and marth have the HOTS for each other!" marth then tightened his grip on roy's hand.

" Owie marthie you hurt me." roy said as he sobbed alittle. Marth then said " That was my intention." roy then thought and asked " hey marthie what does intention mean?"

Link just stood there confused he thought marth would be concited but he wasn't at all and he thought roy was a big bully but he really wasn't. Marth seemed more like the complicated, strong and quiet type, and roy was more like cute, hot headed and fiesty. Link didn't mean to judge them so soon but that's what he calculated in his head. So he decided he would join them for lunch. But what did roy mean when he said marth and I have the hots for each other?

* * *

Fourth period had just ended so link headed to the cafeteria only to find marth and roy sitting at a table waiting for link. So link paid for his lunch and sat down next to roy. 

Marth then turned to look at link and saw link staring at him, but they both turned away quickly blushing. Roy then smiled and link and said " Hey thanks for coming." link then smiled " Thanks for inviting me."

" So marth are you still up for after school?" roy asked marth. Marth just sighed and replied " Do i have to?" roy then glared at marth " YES OF COURSE YOU PROMISED BUTT-HEAD!" link then turned to marth and asked " What are doing after school?" Marth then said " Roy wants me to come with him so i can get a tattoo or a piercing and it's roy's choice." Link then turned to roy " You want to get a tattoo?" roy smirked " Don't have to already got one." marth then rolled his eyes.

" What kind of tattoo is it?" link asked curiously. Roy then said " It's a symbol standing for wild fire its not very big and it's on the back of my neck. Roy turned around and showed link and link just laughed. Marth then turned to roy and said " Roy show him your piercing." roy nodded and pulled up his shirt and showed link his belly button was pierced. Link then just laughed again.

" So roy i guess your crazy or something?" link asked, roy just smiled and said " No this tattoo and piercing are the only one's im going to have im not getting anymore." link just nodded.

" But i have already decided what tattoo marth is going to get." roy said laughing. " What is it going to be?" link asked excited. " I'm going to have them tattoo an L on his forehead." roy then burst out laughing with link and marth just got his apple and through it at roy's head and yelled " YOU BETTER NOT!" roy then turned to link and asked " Do you wanna come with us?"

Link then nodded quickly he had nothing better to do and he was finally making friends.

* * *

End of chapter one! Don't worry marth and link DO NOT like each other their both just kinda of same and they can relate. And link is with zelda so don't worry i kinda got a review pointing that out so i fixed it i think! plz don't hate me. 


	2. My words speak alone

**Chapter 2**

**My words speak alone**

**

* * *

**

School had just ended and Zelda was on her way to Link's house. Zelda knew that link would be home because link had nothing better to do anyway. She aproached the door step and rang the door bell.

" Hello? oh it's you can't you see im busy! GOSH! What's your flippin' problem?" Y.link spat at Zelda.

" I didn't come to see you hamster legs I came to see linky." zelda snarled back.

" Well your little boy-wonder isn't home right now he went out with some friends! Gosh woman get a new hairstyle i don't even know how link could stand looking at you every day of his pathetic life." Y.link then slammed the door on zelda.

As zelda huffed away you could swear that steam was coming out of her nose like a bull. When Zelda got to her house she immediately three wayed her best friends who were samus, and peach. You see when ever zelda needed to talk they were willing to listen.

" Girls i have some news!" zelda huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed.

" What is it girl?" peach asked in her disgusting voice that no one could stand, while she painted her evil fungus infected toe nails!

" I think link's cheating on me!" zelda sobbed and then huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed some more.

" Why would you think that zelda?" samus asked while polishing her lovely armor.

" Well when i went to link's house Y.link told me he went out with some FRIENDS and we all know that link doesn't have any friends!" zelda huffed. Samus just thought but then knew what the situation was.

" Zelda i do link does have some friends now i saw him talking to the two new guys, you know roy and marth? yeah he was sitting with them at lunch talking about doing something after school." samus said calmly.

Zelda was amazed she never thought of it that way maybe her lovely man finally made friends. This made zelda smile because she's glad that people are finally starting to see link the way she does.

" Your right samus i over reacted thanks girls see ya!" zelda then sighed in relief as she went up to her room to write in her diary and then maybe later she wouldvisit her link.

* * *

Since link had decided to go with marth and roy after school he was heading down the street with the two on the corner of seaShore. Link kinda of felt awkward he never really had friends and finally people were starting to accept him for who he is. This thought made link smile. 

_Do you really think that's true link? Are you going to actually be fooled. These people don't like you for who you are, they like you for 'what' you are. _

This made link shiver, he had known this voice it was the little voice inside his head. This certain voice always told link when he wasn't good enough and when he had to become a better person and not to slack off. And when link thought about it maybe people did just like him for what he was...not who he was.

" Were here!" roy shouted aloud which made link snap out of deep thought.

" Were here already? why couldn't we take the longway?" marth complained. Roy just ignored marth and pushed him and link inside the shop.

" HELLO! how may i help you squirts?" a large man with tattoos all over his body said as he eyed link. Link felt then and there he would probably wet himself out of fright.

" Well jolly good fellow marthie would like a strawberry swirl! wouldn't sonny?" Roy said in werid voice. Marth just stood there confused, what was a strawberry swirl he thought to himself.

"And um link what do you want?" roy turned to link who was turning into a puddle of goo.

" I don't need a tattoo! no thank you!" link yelled. Roy then looked at link like he was crazy. Roy then spoke " Who ever said anything about a tattoo? this is a ice cream parlor werido." roy said.

Marth then felt stupid at that moment he then looked at roy and said " Aren't we going to the tattoo parlor? roy then sighed and said " I never said that monkey i said ice cream!"

" I'm pretty sure you said tattoo roy." link added. Roy then thought for a moment and then it hit him like a brick, he then smiled and said " I did say tattoo didn't I? Oh well i ment ice cream!"

Marth then grabbed roy by the neck and started to strangle him as he shouted " YOU HAD ME THINKING I WAS GOING TO BE INKIFIED WHEN YOU MENT ICE CREAM YOU IDIOT I HATE YOU!" marth continued to strangle roy as link just watched horrified.

After marth's little outburst they were able to eat their ice cream in peace and get to know each other a little. Roy then looked at link and asked " Hey link i've heard alot of rumors about you that i wanted to talk to you about."

" What kind of rumors?" link asked nevous.

" One was that you have a snobby girlfriend." marth laughed.

" well i do have a girlfriend but she's not snobby!" link huffed out steam alittle.

" Another one was that youeay socks." marth said as he rolled his eyes.

Link then had a confused expression on his faceas hesaid " I do not eat socks what werido would start an immature childish rumor like that? I can't even swallow a sock!"

"Well that wasn't a rumor we heard, roy just started that rumor cuz he has mental issues." Marth sighed as he patted roy on the head.

Link then knew that roy did have mental issues literally. He felt like giving roy some therapy right then and there but was interrupted as roy spoke " But we heard a really werid rumor about you to."

" What was it?" link asked curiously

"Well you see there's a rumor that's saying your not human! But that can't be possible so i ignored that one!" roy smirked as he patted link on the back. At that moment link had dropped his ice cream on the floor and ran out of the ice cream parlor. Where he left marth and roy alittle confused.

* * *

Link ran and ran as fast as he could to his house on his way here link had almost got hitten by a car. He ran in his room past his mini me before he could even greet him and shut the door and had locked it.

" What's going on with me! how did this happen!" link yelled aloud. But little did link know he wasn't alone.

" Link?" Link then turned around to see zelda sitting on a chair in his room. He saw the fright that danced around in her eyes. She then got up and started to walk toward link.

" Zelda what are doing here?" link asked. Zelda was then faced to face link, she hesitated but then she embraced link in a big bear hug.

" Link i just had to see how you were doing but it seems thats somethings wrong. So tell me what is it that's bothering you?"she asked.

" I just needed some air you know when sometimes i get hysterical and can't breathe? I just had a little attack like that so no worries." Link then gave a fake grin. Zelda then gave link a kiss on the check and said " You know that i love you and when ever to talk i'll be there."

Link the sighed " I know i just need some space right now, so can give me that space?" zelda then nodded and left the room. Link walked over to his mirror and took another look at that person.

" Who are you? And why are you replacing my reflection? You even lied to my girlfriend?" Link was talking to no one other then himself.

" And why are you living my life?" link yelled he was so fazed at this time he wanted to tare the hair off his head but instead he got a flash light from under his bed and smashed it into his mirror which caused pieces of shattered glass to scatter everywhere.

* * *

End of chapter 2. I hope you like this chapter i was trying to show you how link felt. Anddescribedhis feelings with the word'perfect'. werid huh? Review plz! 


	3. Could you guide me

**Chapter 3**

**Could you guide me**

**

* * *

**

Link had just gotten ready for school and was heading down the stairs to go check on his mini-me, but wasn't prepared for what he was about to see.When he reached down stairs he saw Y.link wearing go-go boots dancing on the table singing the song"Milk shake" which made link shreik back in horror.

" LALALALALA WARM IT UP LALALALALA THE BOY'S ARE WAITING! MY MILK SHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOY'S TO THE YARD AND THERE LIFE IS BETTER THAN YOUR'S DAMN RIGHT!" Y.link screamed off tune.

Link just couldn't take any more so he went up to Y.link and tapped him on the shoulder. " Um do you care to um maybe i don't know, STOP!" Y. link then fell off the table in complete shock that link had witnessed his little performance

" Holy floppin' fish he saw me NO! my life is ruined! wahhhh!" Y.link then ran out of the house crying all the way to school.

" Why he doesn't take the bus with me is something i have no comment on." Link spoke to no one in particular as he borded the bus.

The bus driver surprisingly didn't say anything to link like he did before, he just started to drive after link got on. Link then sat in the back off the bus and to his surprise roy and marth where sitting right next to him.

" Hey it's link, what's up my homie bolonie!" Roy said as he rythmed homie with bolonie.

" Nothin much. Hey guy's sorry i ditched ya at the ice cream shop i just had an outburst." Link said as he hung his head down.

" It's ok link no hard feelings." Marth said as he looked out the window.

Link then smiled and relaxed. Then there was a boy that kept looking at roy and roy didn't know why, he just glared back at the boy. Which made marth and link laugh.

" What's cha lookin' at? What you can't keep your eyes off me cuz i'm a hot piece of a hunk! Roy barked at the boy.

" I just wanted to know what your going to do today!" The boy barked back.

" What ever i feel like GOSH!" Roy said as he swung his head looking the other way. Which made link almost choke on his own saliva.

The bus then stopped and Roy, Link and Marth got off the bus and headed down the hall to their first period class. As they were walking down the hall link walked completely straight without even walking out of place which scared roy. So he decided to spell.

" BANANA'S! B-a-n-a-n-a. Marthie i spelled banana!" Roy said as he smiled in a cute childish way,which made people around them start to mumble about roy being mentally challenged.

" Yes you did! good boy marthie and linky are proud off you!" Marth said as he patted roy on the head. Link just smiled seeing how cute roy looked.

The bell had just rang as everybody headed to their class, as they walked in they all took a seat. The teacher smiled at them sweetly and said " Please turn to page 452." Everyone took out their book's and turned to the page.

" Ok now class question number 1 ask's us 5 x p equals 450, so what is p?" She asked.

Link then raised his hand before any one else in the class even hand time to work the problem out. This made marth think that link was some super physco math lover.

" Yes link what is your lovely answer?" The teach asked.

" The answer is 90." Link answered boredly.

" That's correct link good job!"

This made most of the class glare at link. "Ok next problem is 6 divded by 1200 equals T, so what is t?" The teacher asked.

Before link even had the chance to raise his hand , Roy jumped out of his seat and yelled " Me! Pick me! YAY your looking at me so you must want to pick me! Ok you can pick me now." Roy said all jumpy.

The teacher just smiled and said " Ok Roy what do you think the answer is?" Marth and link just gave each other the look of ' you got to be kinding me' and then they turned to look at roy as did the rest of the class.

" Doggy go ruff-ruff! Cow go moo!" Roy said as he bowed and took a seat.

The class then just laughed and turned to roy just to tell him how stupid he was, but roy just said to them " Thank you I also know that the kitty says meow." No one knew but roy did kind of get his feelings hurt, He just thought it was the right answer.

" Um no sorry sweet heart that's not the answer, link do you know?" The teacher said.

" The answer is 200." Link answered.

All the class then just glared at link and called him teachers pet, but link couldn't help it, it was just the way he was like everyone said he was perfect and this made him feel really irratated.

Class went on as planned until the bell rang. Link, Marth and Roy walked out together as they headed to their next class gym.

* * *

As they walked in the gym they took a seat at the bleacher's waiting for there P.E. teacher mr. Leduff. Roy just ruffled his own hair bored he didn't like gym at all but marth hated it the most, Marth couldn't stand gym, so most of the time he would just hide in the bathroom. 

" I'm bored! When is flippin' mr. LEDOOF getting here? Even tho i could care less if he died jumping off a cliff." Roy said irritated.

" Be patient, don't lose your cool roy. Besided it makes you seem immature." Link said like an adult.

Little did they now zelda and her girl friends across the gym were gazing at them. " I like that one." Peach said in her disgusting annoying voice that no one can stand as she pointed at roy.

" I like link!" Zelda said giggling.

" So samus who do you think's the cutest?" Zelda asked curiously. Samus then raised her finger and pointed at marth. Peach then grabbed zelda and samus's hand's and began walking toward Marth, Link and Roy.

" Are those girls coming over here?" Marth asked link.

" Seem's like it." Link said waving to zelda.

" Oh great now stupid ugly sluty girls are going to come over here and try to flirt with us." Roy said disgusted by peach's ugly disgusting mole infested face.

" Roy don't say things like that!" Marth yelled.

" huh? uh what did i say again marthie?" Roy asked confused, because he truely had forgotten what he had said.

" You don't remember!" Marth and Link asked amazed.

" Wait i remeber what i said! I say ICE CREAM! yum yum!" Roy giggled childish. Which made link and marth give up their hopes of roy ever being normal.

Zelda, Peach and Samus then reached them and peach said " Hey boy's was'up?" Marth and link juat waved but roy choose not to.

Roy just made a disgusted face at peach and said "Are you that stupid! Your flippin' snobbish nose is up in the air! That's what's up!" Peach then huffed and took a seat next to roy.

" So zelly, what brings you here?" Link said as he played with zelda's hair.

" Oh nothing i just wanted to see what is going on with my hot boy friend." Zelda said as she kissed link on the cheek, which made link blush.

Samus then turned to marth and held out her hand. Marth as being the charming person he is took samus's hand and asked " Samus Aran will you make me an oh so happy man and chit the chat with me?"

" Sure." They both walked away holding hands. Roy then thought that marth was lucky to have such luck with a girl like samus, all roy had was this snobby slut who already had a boy friend.

" So roy want ta make me ya gal?" Peach said trying to look cute even tho, she looked like crap.

Roy then got up and started to walk away, but then stopped and turned to look at peach, then said " Hell's NO!" Then skipped away.

Peach then grabbed roy by the arm and said " Why like not?"

" Because your as ugly as ganon's toe fungus, your already with a fat italin dude and to be honest... I think your really hot." Roy then kissed peach. Everyone in the gym was completely shocked.

" I knew you loved me. I mean who wouldn't?" Peach said as she was about to toss her hair back, but she didn't feel one stran of hair left on her head.

" Consider what i did for you just now a favor." Roy said as he held the scissors up in the air to show what he had just done.

" MY HAIR! AHHHHHHH!" Peach then ran out of the gym, right as mr. Leduff walked in.

Link then quickly ran in the bathroom only to find that marth was in there hiding. " Marth your hiding to?" Marth then nodded and said " So your not very shy around your girl friend that's cool, you seem like the perfect guy."

" Please don't ever call me perfect... there's somethig about me that isn't even normal." Link said looking in the mirror.

" What do you mean?" Marth said as went over to link.

" Look in the mirror marth, do you see yourself?" Link asked.

" Yes of course, what else would i see?" Marth asked curiously.

"Look at me and tell me what you see." Link said pointing at his reflection.

Marth then looked in the mirror and gasped, he couldn't believe that link..link..link. Marth then turned to link and said " So this is you?"

* * *

End of chapter 3. Cliffy! review please! 


	4. The secrets that must not be told

**Chapter 4**

**The secrets that must not be told**

**

* * *

**

" Yes marth, this is the real me." Link sighed.

" But link, you can't keep this secret forever." Marth said.

" I know but for now just let me finish what i have to do." Link said looking toward marth.

" So you expect me to keep this secret?" Marth asked surprised.

" Yes i do." Link said in a serious tone.

" Ok i will link, i'll make sure no one finds out." Marth said

Link then turn towards marth and said " Oh yeah one more thing, watch out for roy it may not seem like it but he's actually a cunning little guy."

Link then walked out of the bathroom leaving marth to ponder to his self, what did link mean by watch out for roy? Marth had no idea but he realized he had to get to his next class, which link wasn't in. Only roy, peach and samus were in his class that he knew of.

He ran out of the gym to catch up to roy and samus. He eventually caught up and said " So what did i miss?" Roy just turned to him and said " More like what you didn't miss." Marth knew what roy ment so didn't ask any further questions.

Samus was in deep thought as she walked with marth and roy. She couldn't get over what she had found out today. Before school had started peach had told her she was going to try and play roy and marth at one time and then decide to stay with marth.

Samus couldn't help but feel angry she had been crushing on marth since the first moment she saw him, and she knew that roy was a nice and believed everything people told him and she thought it was wrong to do something like that to him.

She woke up from her thoughts as she entered the class room and sat down. It was unfortunate that she had to sit next roy instead of marth.

Roy turned to samus and said " Hey space marshin can you spell the word the? I forgot how to spell it!

Samus was about to pound roy's face into the floor but she decided not to, she knew roy was mentally unstabled but didn't know why.

" T-h-e that's how you spell the." Samus said as she rolled her eyes.

Roy smiled and said " Thank you come again!" He then continued his little story that they were assinged.

Something then hit samus like a pile of bricks, if she got closer to roy she would be able to get closer to marth! She knew it would be wrong to use roy but she really liked marth.

She then smiled and continued her story.

Marth was sitting in his desk just thinking about link. He never told link but marth had the same exact secret, that no one knew about. He couldn't even tell his best friend. But he had to finish what needed to be finished.

Roy just was sitting at his desk with a fake smile on his face with thoughts racing through his head. Roy may not seem very complicated, but infact he is one of the most complicated people in the school.

The thoughts racing around in his mind weren't simple ones or pleasant ones. Their was one thought were there was an image of a woman running out of a house headed for a car with a young child in her hands, after that followed an image of the woman lying dead in the car with the child bleeding in the back seat of the car dying.

Roy thought about this every single day of his life and he didn't know why because he himself even knew he wouldn't be able to be as normal as everyone else ever again.

* * *

Link sat in his class room pondering, He knew that marth would keep his secret but what disturbed link the most was the thought of never leaving. Link didn't except anyone to understand and they probably wouldn't.

" So long and good night." Link muttered to himself. Link had been longing to hear those words.

He turned to the clock and saw it was time for break, so he picked up his books and walked out of his class. He walked down the corridors until he spotted roy sitting by the basketball courts alone.

Link then went up to roy and said " Hey where's marth?"

" Probably milking a cow or going number 2 in the bathroom. Either one's fine with me." Roy said giggling.

" Roy that's disgusting!" Link said as pushed roy lightly.

" Hey what did you expect me to say?" Roy asked

" Um i don't know um maybe the truth!" Link yelled.

" Calm down, don't get you tights all in a bunch." Roy said laughing.

Link just grabbed roy's hand and started to drag him to their next class. " You know roy your acting very immature!"

Roy laughed and said " Well you probably got a murf!" Link tightend his grib on roy's hand and sat him down in his seat so class could begin.

Soon enough marth came in and took a seat next to them right as the bell rang. Link turned to marth and asked " Where have you been! I had to handle your little friend!"

Marth smiled and patted roy's head and said " Roy did you give linky a hard time?" Roy then nodded in disagreement.

" Well he said he didn't." Marth said looking at link.

" It's because roy's full of bolonie! And besides where were you?" Link asked angry.

"Oh i was in the bathroom." Marth said, causing roy to burst out in a fit a of giggles which made the whole class look at him.

Roy turned to link and said " See i told you marth was taking a big FAT dump in the bathroom!"

This caused the whole class to burst into laughter, except for link and marth who were about to strangle roy.

" It was probably big ugly and green! Like a Booger!" Roy said laughing.

The teacher saw the class was losing order so he yelled " That's enough! Shut up you little nasties!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Which made the class shut up.

The teacher then went up to roy and yelled " Whats your problem! Are you that mentally challenged that you can't understand when enough is enough!"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just thought that was the way marth's crapo looked like." Roy said sadly.

" You must be as stupid as all the other teachers say you are! Why your in this class I don't know but people like you aren't allowed!" He yelled with anger.

" But it's not my fault i just-. Roy was cut off by the teacher.

" I want you to get out of my class room and I never want to see your face again!" He screamed.

" But you can't do that! I know how to spell banana!" Roy said trying to defend himself.

"Get you freak!" The teacher then grabbed roy bythe arm and thew him out the door with all his things.

Marth and Link sat there not knowing what to do, they wondered if should go after roy or just stay here and let their friend roam around the school with all the insults sinking in.

Marth turned to link and said " We have to go after roy."

" We can't tho we'll get in trouble i don't want that on my record!" Link defended.

" But he's your friend link!" Marth yelled back.

" I know but i can't." Link said letting his hang.

" I guess it's true then all your perfection is because you never really cared for any one else that's why people think your perfect." Marth said dragging link out the door with him.

" But i don't think that is perfection, I think that's cold." Marth said to link as they walked down the corridors.

Link was in shock he never thought of his self being heart less. He just knew he had no heart.

* * *

End of chapter 4. hope you liked it. This chapter wasn't as funny as the other chapter, this chapter was kinda really getting to know the characters. review plz 


	5. When it's said and done

**Chapter 5**

**When it's said and done**

**

* * *

**

Marth and link wondered the corridors and eventually found roy laying out in the field just looking up at the sky. They then walked over to him and sat down.

" You no you little goober we've been looking for you." Marth said.

" Yeah and because of it were probably suspended, my poor, poor record." Link said as he pretended to sob.

" Did you ever once look in the mirror and discover that the person in the mirror was just an image?" Roy sighed as continued to stare at the sky.

Marth and link just glanced at each other and turned back roy and asked " Why would you say that?"

Roy just closed his eyes and responded " I don't know just askin', besides im hungry maybe i should go steal someones lunch money kick them and run away screaming."

" O.O uh yeah you go do that marthie and linky will not join you in your lunch money stealing thingy." Marth said alittle shocked.

Link just sat there and thought aboutthe first time he meet roy, all he could think about was roy takin' he's flippin' money. But at least he wasn't gonna be roy's victim.

" I knew he was after my money all along O.o." Link mumbled to hiself.

Marth turned to link and asked " What did you say link?" Link just smirked and said " Oh nothing."

" Hey do you think roy's coming on to our secret?" Marth asked absent-mindedly.

" What do you mean 'our' secret marth? Wait a second you have the same secret to! You little asshole!" Link said about to strangle marth.

" NO NO LINK don't take it the wrong way i just didn't know weather to tell you or not." Marth said alittle scared.

" Fine I understand were exactly the same. You know since the moment I meet you I had this feeling that we were alike." Link said calmer.

" Really?"

"Yeah really."

" Well im to meet someone like me." Marth said smiling.

" Yeah me to." Link said getting up. He then turned to marth and said " The bell rang we better be getting to lunch now."

" Yeah let's go." As they were about to walk away roy ran up to them with a crap load of money in his hands.

" Hello my fellow queers!" Roy said smiling.

" Holy crap roy were did you get that money!" Marth asked surprised.

" Oh these little green boogers?Well i kicked some serious ass riped their pants shook them and loaded all this free cash!" Roy said smiling.

Link kinda felt jealous and said " So! I can make that much money in five seconds!"

Roy just sneezed and said " Oh sorry i'm algeric to bullshit." Marth just laughed as link huffed like peach grabbed roy's arm and headed down to lunch.

* * *

They had gotten their lunch and sat down at a table. Unfortunately Peach, zelda and samus had spotted the three and joined them for one hell of a lunch. 

" Isn't it wonderful that were all together eating? And what's more wonderful it that i get to sit with my hot boy-friend roy!" Peach giggled in that annoying voice that no one can stand.

" Listen peach im not your boyfriend i never will be, besides your way to horny, why don't you go hump a pole?" Roy said annoyed which cause everyone at the table to burst out in fits of laughter.

" Whatever roy you know you want me." Peach said all mad.

" Settle down you two were trying to eat our lunch peacefully without chocking on our food." Link said.

Roy and peach didn't look at each other and countinued eating. Marth just looked at peach with a very caring gaze, marth thought peach was the most beautiful person alive.

Link and zelda were sitting next to each other hugging, snuggling and sometimes feeding each other food it was very couple like.

Marth just couldn't hold it in any more he just had to tell peach, he looked at her and said " Peach not to be so forward but you have the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen in my life."

Everyone at the table was stunned especially roy, he knew marth had never said that to any one in his life before and knew he was falling for peach.

Peach just smilied and said " Well thank you marth and may i say you are the most charming man i have ever meet."

By this point samus and roy were pissed. Samus was pissed because she wanted marth and roy was pissed because marth was his best friend and he didn't want to lose him.

Link and zelda were also shocked but notat marth's comment, they were more shocked at samus's and roy's reaction.

Samus just got up and slapped peach in the face and yelled " YOU little SLUT!"

" How dare you slap me!" Peach said as she through her choclate milk at samus's face.

Samus was so FREAKIN pissed she grabbed peach by the arm and through her into another table.

Link and zelda just watched horror as they saw peach and samus destroying each other.

" Go sluts Go! I don't like the sluty horny peach so take her down samus!" Roy said until marth pushed him on the floor.

" What was that for marth!" Roy yelled angry.

" You called peach a slut now your gonna pay you woman!" Marth said as he tackled roy and started pounding each other into the ground.

" Shut-up marth i'm more of a woman than you! Roy yelled as he slammed marth's head on the floor.

" Is that so?" Marth said pushing roy off of him.

" No actually it's not so because your the bigger whore!" Roy said tackling marth.

Link just couldn't take it any more so he stood up and shouted " STOP!"

Everyone turned to link and saw that he was taking charge. Link then grabbed roy off marth and seperated the two and zelda did the same with peach and samus.

" You guys just calm down and stay away from each other!" Link said looking at all of them.

" That's fine with me." Marth said not turning to look at roy.

" Same here!" Peach said glaring at samus.

Link sighed in relief and turned to roy and samus and said " Do you agree to stay away from them?"

" Yeah of course i don't want any slut to be around me." Samus said.

" sure whatever." Roy barked avoiding marth's gaze.

Link sighed " Then it's settled."

"ok whatever im leaving." Roy said and started walking out of the cafeteria, but then stopped at the door and said " Marth our friendship is no more." Then walked out.

Samus just flipped peach off and followed roy out the door. Link just sighed and sat on the floor, today had been such a reck.

* * *

School had ended and Link was sitting on his bed in his room just tired of all the events that occured. It really took alot out of link and put him in a tight situation, he had to decide weather to go with marth or go with roy.

" Man this is going to be tough." Link sighed.

Link took a look down at his hands and wondered why they looked kind of faded and pale, he then gasped and mumbled " It's almost time."

* * *

End of chapter 5 hope you enjoyed it please review!


	6. It's just an illusion

**Chapter 6**

**It's just an illusion**

**

* * *

**

Link had been bored silly. Through all first period he would just stare and daydream. Today was also the day that he would have to decide to hang out with marth or roy. He didn't want to have to choose between his two best friends, but so many things happenin such little time.

Link turned to look at marth and saw that his face looked alittle faded and pale. At that moment he knew exactly what was happening to marth, it was the same thing that was happening to him.

He then took out a piece of paper and started to write on it. He adressed it to marth...

**_Dear marth,_**

**_Hey it's link, I realized what's happening to you and i wanted you to know the exact same thing is happening to myself. Whatever you have to finish you have to complete it soon before...we..we you know what i mean. Oh yeah don't worry im close to closing my mission also._**

**_From your friend_**

**_Link_**

Link thenthrough the note at marth's head. Marth looked around abit then picked up the note and started to read it. Marth then looked at through the note back. Link picked it up and read it and this is what it said...

**_Link I understand, but I can't finish until your finshed. So finish what you must and when your done come find me, only then will I be ready._**

**_Marth..._**

Link looked at marth and nodded, he then began on his work. Marth had been sitting there just thinking about what he would do when he would leave, _the day that I leave will be the happiest illusion..._ he thought to himself.

The bell just rang and Link and Marth had walked out together. Yes link choose marth, he had to, there was to much that needed to be finished. And the first thing was zelda.

Link and marth walked in gym only to find peach and zelda sitting next to each other on the bleachers. Link walked up to zelda and said " Hey zelly I need to talk to you." Zelda just looked at link and followed him to take a walk.

Marth sat next to peach and asked " So..have you seen roy and samus?" Peach just pointed to the other side of the gym where samus was watching roy beat some helpless nerds.

" I won't be surprised if one day I see roy on america's most wanted." Peach just started laughing in that disgusting laugh.

" I won't be surprised either." She said as she saw roy walking over to her and marth with samus.

Samus turned to peach and said " What are you looking at! What are you admiring something you wish you had yourself?"

Peach cheeks just huffed up and was about to attack samus, but marth held her back and said " She's not worth it."

" And what you are?" Roy said spitting on marth's shoes.

" What the hell!" Marth said ready to tackle roy down.

Roy then got in marth's face and said " It's ok marthie, like you said to me don't hate appreticate." Samus just signled roy to come with, so roy just patted marth on the head and went with samus.

" I swear one day." Marth said looking down.

Zelda and link were walking around the gym talking abit for awhile until link needed to get straight to the point. Link took zelda's hands and said " Zelda do you promise to love me forever?"

" Of course I do why?" She asked confused.

" I'm not going to be around anymore zelda...I have to leave in a couple of day's and I just wanted to say I love you." Link was holding zeldas hands tight.

" Why! where are you going!" she was shacking.

Link then got down on one knee and look up at zelda with loving passion dancing around in his eyes.

" Zelda of hyrule will you marry me?"

Zelda just stood there shocked, she had no idea what to do or say. She just looked at then slapped him in the face. Link fell on the floor he had no idea what to do.

" NO! get away from me! I never want to see you again." Zelda then ran out of the gym.

Link just lay there on the floor. He had been thinking alot, he had no idea what he did to deserve this. Marth saw this and ran up to link and asked " Link,link,link are you ok?"

" I guess my love for her was just and illusion I had." Link then got up and walked out of the gym. And there marth sat wondering what was happening.

Peach then ran up to marth and asked " What just happend!"

" I don't know you tell me."

In the other side of the gym were roy and samus just saw the whole thing. Samus then asked " Why would link ask zelda to marry him?"

Roy just smirked " It's because he's foolish."

"What?" Samus was confused.

" I'm going to find out what's really behind that mask." Roy then walked out leaving samus very confused.

* * *

It was lunch time at the time. Link was just laying in the field looking up at the sky thinking about the day he departed. There were a few things link had to finish. Zelda had been taken care of in an emotional way. 

" I know nowI am capable of many things, but i'm not capable of seeing the real me...not just yet." Link muttered.

" The people in my life have helped to get as far asI have and now i'm a few steps away from seeing who I really am and it's all because of them." Link turned to see roy staring at him.

" AHH!" Link yelled as he feel on his back and started to twitch. Roy just started poking link to see if he was alive or not.

" Roy what are you doing here?" Link gasped.

" What? you haven't seen something as beautiful as me before? Was my beauty overwhelming?" Roy said as he rolled his eyes.

" No it's not that it's just that you scared me." Link said picking the grass off his butt.

" So now im ugly? Bring it on ass your not a master piece yourself!" Roy yelled.

Link then shreiked in paniac and said " No! NO! I didn't mean it that way I was just surprised thats all."

" Oh...sorry." He said sitting next to link.

" So what are you doing here any way?" Link then became alittle serious.

" Well I want to know your secret...I want to what makes you so perfect." Link's eyes just widened and yelled " What!"

" You heard me! Listen no ones perfect link, you must have a secret!" Roy yelled.

" I don't know what your talking about." Link yelled.

" Stop lying link! No mores lies it's time to talk!" Roy said looking at link straight in the eye.

Link sighed " Fine youwant to know?"

" Yes."

" What you see everyday is just an illusion."

* * *

End of chapter 6. Hope everyone enjoyed it and most importantly understood it. Review plz. And this is where im going to answer a question...

Are marth and link heartless like on kingdom hearts?

um no actually their not, but when link said he knew he had no heart, he was trying to state something different.


	7. So long and Goodnight

**Chapter 7**

**So long and Goodnight**

**

* * *

**

Link sat in his room with a smile on his face. Today would be the greatest day of his life. There were a couple of things marth had to finish, so he decided to let marth finish up whatever he had to do. Link walked down stairs only to find Y.link sitting on the table staring at him.

" Y.Link?" Link asked.

" Marth called and said you guys would be leaving at sun set." Y.link was frightened, link had never said anything about leaving.

" Oh about that, Y.link we need to have a talk." Link walked up to Y.link and stared him right in the eyes.

" Ok then start."

" Listen Y.link, I won't be here to see you graduate, to see you laugh and scream and act goofy when you have your first sleepover, to see have your first date, to see happily married with childeren." Link was on the verge of tears.

" Link what are you saying?" Y.link knew this was bad.

" I'll never get to see you sleeping peacefully in your bed again."

" To see you laugh."

" To see cry."

" To see you drink hot coco and get all warm and fuzzy inside."

" I won't be here for you any more." Link said with a sad expression.

Y.link didn't know what was going on at all. He was fearing the whole situation, he couldn't live with link and couldn't live without.

" Why! Why not! Everything was just fine before, why now?" Y.link was literally having an emotional breakdown.

" Y.link im sorry I never wanted to hurt you." Link was worried

" What about me! Were will I live! Whose gonna care for me! Where's the love?" Y.link was crying.

" What about me, Y.link! How do you think I felt when I found out about my destiny! When I was sealed in an ancient temple for 7 years! When I lost my childhood! When I only had bruises and scars, I had no one to love me." Link was now shaking.

" I had no one, but a fairy and horse."

Y.link just sat there crying his little hearts out, he didn't want to lose link forever.

" But I don't want to lose you." Y.link quivered.

" I didn't want to lose you either, but it's just something no one can understand unless they've been throught it theirselves." Link then gave Y.link a big bear hug and pulled away.

" When you get out from school today saria will be waiting for you." Link then gave Y.link his lunch and backpack and sent him on his way.

" Good-bye."

* * *

Marth and Link sat next to each other in class today, talking very quietly so no one would be able to hear them. Link had been writing a note the whole time, marth had no idea what it said, but it was probably a good-bye letter. 

" So did you finish every thing?" Link asked not turning to look at marth.

" No"

" What!" Link yelled.

" The things that I need to finish are here." Marth said calmly.

" Oh really and what would that?" Link asked.

" No one likes a snoop link." Marth smirked.

" I hate you"

" No you don't"

Link just sat their staring out his window. He couldn't believe it was all going to end, never to be brought up again. Just as link was daydreaming the teacher was trying to get his attention.

" Link? LINK? LINK?" The teacher yelled.

Link quickly woke up from his dream and said " Yes?"

" Can you answer this question?" The teacher asked.

Link just smirked and answered " No."

This surprised everyone in the class. The teacher couldn't believe that link denied the chance to answer a question! O.O that is so unlike link.

" Um...ok link you don't have to answer it if you don't feel the need to." The teacher said alittle shocked.

Link just leaned back in seat getting comfortable. Marth looked at link like he was getting to comfortable, because link took his boots of and layed on top of his desk.

" Link can you please get off your desk?" The teacher asked nervous.

" No, besides you can't tell me what to do you butt-licker!" Link yelled as he started to dance on his desk.

" Link! Your attitude is un acceptable! Go to the principal's office!" She then pointed to the door.

" No." Link simply replied.

The teacher was about to blow until marth stepped in and said " I'll take him." Marth then grabbed link and walked out.

" What in that demented mind of yours do you think you were doing! Because i've got no clue." Marth dragged link behind him.

" I was expressing myself ! Let me be! Let me be!" Link laughed.

" You know your starting to remind me of roy when he's to werid to understand." That made marth remember, he had wanted to talk to roy today.

" Whatever, hey were here now you can leave." Link said to marth as he walked in the office.

Marth just shrugged and walked away. Link sat on the chair just staring at the secretary. The secretary looked at link and pointed to the principal's office. Link walked in and took a seat.

" Link? Well this is a first." Principal Taco said.

" Yup mi first!" Link said in a werid over excited mood.

" Well I heard you were disturbing your class. Why is that?" Principal Taco asked.

" Well because today is the day that I leave sir." Link's happy mood turned into a serious one.

" What do mean leaving?" He asked confused.

Link hesistated to try and find the right words, but eventually he answered " What i'm saying is I will no longer inhabit this earth."

" What!" Principal Taco screeched.

Link got up from his chair and bowed, he then spoke " I 'm sorry sir I've said to much." Link then ran out of the office and all he could behind him was " Come back here!".

Link ran back into his classroom and earged marth to come with him. Marth hesistated but ran out of the class room with link. Marth turned to link as the ran down the corridors and asked " So what happened?"

" Nothin much just shooting the breeze." Link continued running.

Marth nodded as they ran down the halls as fast as they could. They then ran in the boys bathroom and hid in there. " So how long are we going to stay hiden in here?" Marth asked.

" Until lunch, I know you need to apologize to roy and I zelda." Link answered.

" Link lunch is 4 periods away!" Marth yelled.

" Hey, it will give more time to think about what we should say to them and how we should tell them." Link said. Marth just nodded and sat next to link on the floor.

* * *

Lunch had come and everyone had been dashing to the cafeteria. Link and marth had finally come out of their hiding place and blended with the crowd looking for roy and zelda. 

" Do you think the principal sent anyone on the look out for us?" Marth asked link.

" I don't think so, besides he probably thinks we commited suicide." Link smirked.

" True, very true." They both turned the corner only to find zelda and roy talking to eachother out in the field. " Come on marth let's go." Marth and link made a dash to the field where zelda and roy sat.

" Hey, zelda and roy." Marth said calmly.

Zelda looked up to see link and marth standing over her and roy. She smiled weakly and said " Hey." Marth turned to roy only to see that the pyromaniac didn't want to speak with him.

Link bent down to zelda and said " I know you don't want to talk to me, but me and marth have something really important to tell you to."

" Link what? What could be so important that you had the guts to speak to me." Zelda asked coldly.

Link and marth just looked to each other and answered " Where leaving." This caught roy's attention, so he asked " Where? Where are you going?"

" Home." Marth answered.

Roy was utterly confused so he asked " Your both going home early from school? Is that what you came to tell us?"

Marth just sighed at how naiive roy was and said " No roy we won't be able to live on earth anymore were departing."

" So your aliens?" Roy gasped, as zelda laughed.

" No we just must leave now." Marth just looked at link and said " Are you ready?"

" Hold on." Link then walked up to zelda and said " If I ever hurted you please forgive me." Link then started to grow bright yellow as so did marth.

" Wait I don't understand link! Please don't leave me." Zelda then started to cry silently.

Link just placed his hand under zelda's chin and lifted her gaze so she could stare staright into his eyes " I love you zelda, don't worry. Here take this note it will explain everything." Link then planted a soft kiss on zelda's lips and turned to roy.

" I expect you to read it to ok you little green booger." Link chuckled.

Roy smirked and said " Okie-dookie."

Link then took one last glance at the to and then spoke " So long and goodnight." Link and marth then vanished in thin air only leaving yellow dust behind them.

Zelda couldn't help but sob even tho she tried to stay strong it was just to much to take in. Roy then turned to her and said " Would you like me to read the note now?" Zelda nodded as she handed roy the note.

Roy opened the letter and began to read it...

_I was just and illusion an act to be seen.._

_Never real never will be..._

_I was just a ghost seeking some smpathy needing a reason to never decease..._

_I had no heart because I was just an Illusion never to really hear..._

_When I looked in the mirror what I saw was nothing..nothing at all_

_Until you guys came into my life I was an empty shell_

_But now I have no mirror to look into because I don't need one I never did, now I see the real person I am_

_I am link hero of time._

_now I say good-bye to my secret soul guardian's in disguise._

_

* * *

_

Time has passed and it was time for link and marth's funeral.

Everyone had bowed their heads..for link and marth had passed away.

" So long and goodnight."

* * *

End of chapter 7 and my story. I thank everyone who took time to read and appreticate this story! I love you all. Thank you. 

I will answer one final question now...

Have you heard the song that goes .. so deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me..

yes I have heard that song by The Used..All that I've got. I liked it (smiles) It's a cool song.


End file.
